The present invention relates to a volume control knob, and more particularly to a volume control knob for use with a laptop computer. With the knob, the user is able to control the volume of the laptop computer directly, as well as the volume control software.
Traditionally, a laptop computer uses a volume control software to control the volume. There is no other auxiliary device provided to control the volume. However, due to the bug in the software, a variable resistance is introduced to control the volume of the laptop. Still, the variable resistance has the following disadvantages:
1. not easy to control the volume
Because the manner of using a variable resistance to control the volume of a laptop has nothing to do with the software, the user might be confused as to what he/she should adjust to control the volume.
2. easy to have malfunction
After a long period of using the variable resistance, the mechanical parts of the variable resistance may have bad connection, which causes inaccuracy of controlling the volume or can not adjust the volume at all. That is, the user will have to send the laptop for repair quite often. To overcome the aforementioned problems, a later improvement to control the volume of the laptop is to directly use the keyboard, so called xe2x80x9cHot Keyxe2x80x9d to complete the work. However, because the user complains about the inconvenience of using a single hot key to control the volume, using two keys to control the volume of the laptop is then invented to facilitate the control. But still, using two keys to control the volume confronts the same problem of inconvenience.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a volume control knob to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a volume control knob with which the volume of a laptop computer is controlled. The volume control knob uses a variable resistance as the switch to control the volume, which is easy to operate and needs almost no extra attention.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a knob having a mute function, such that when the user does not want to bother others, the user only needs to press the knob to dramatically reduce the volume.
Still another objective of the invention is to provide a volume control knob which is able to simultaneously control the volume control software so as that the user will not be confused when adjusting the volume next time.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.